


Лучший пикап-мастер во Вселенной

by leopardmartian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardmartian/pseuds/leopardmartian
Summary: Во всем виноваты грибы и Сехун. И немножечко Цзытао.





	

Никогда бы Чонин не смог представить себе, что окажется в такой ситуации. На палубе огромной яхты в окружении девушек в маленьких купальниках, требующих внимания. Требующих его самого. Чонин был в панике. Чертов Цзытао!  
Все началось с того, что Сехун позвал пойти на фестиваль каких-то там грибов. Чертов Сехун и чертовы грибы. Чтоб он, да хоть еще раз согласился бы на предложение этого дуралея… Да никогда в жизни!   
Одна из девушек, жмущихся к нему, положила руку Чонину на ширинку, и он зажмурил глаза — прикидывал, что будет проще — притвориться мертвым или прыгнуть за борт. Чертов Цзытао!

***

— Бро, это будет очень весело, — Сехун толкнул его плечом, быстро нажимая кнопки джойстика.  
— Да ну, — Чонин не был так уверен в этом. Единственное, что он знал — он не собирался ему проигрывать.  
— Слышал, что даже староста туда пойдет.  
— Разве она любит такие штуки? — искренне удивился Чонин. — Думал, она ходит только в клубы, где можно получить порошок за отсос.  
Сехун фыркнул и завалил его героя каким-то невероятным приемом.  
— Да ну нахрен, — Чонин отбросил джойстик. — Никогда больше не буду рубиться с тобой, гребаный читер.  
— Эй!  
— Такого приема не существует.  
— Ты знал бы его, если бы не тратил столько времени на учебу, зануда.  
— Задрот.  
— Да пошел ты, — отмахнулся Сехун, поднимаясь с пола. — В общем, — он одернул супер-скини джинсы (как он вообще такие носит?). — Мы идем на фестиваль грибов. Ты продул мне и это мое желание.  
— Фак, — Чонин поскреб начинающий покрываться щетиной подбородок. — Ну ладно. Но ты покупаешь мне баббл-ти.  
— Как ты пьешь эту дрянь?  
— Задротам как ты не понять, — Чонин ущипнул его за лодыжку и довольно улыбнулся, когда Сехун взвизгнул.

***

Как Чонин и думал, фестиваль оказался полнейшим фуфлом. Но, почему-то, Сехун выглядел взволнованным. Он таскал Чонина за собой от лавки к лавке, словно выискивая кого-то в толпе.  
— Что мы здесь делаем? — не выдержал Чонин.  
— Ох, только не ной, пожалуйста, — огрызнулся Сехун.  
— Иди в жопу, я сваливаю.  
Чонин развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Сехун схватил его за запястье и каким-то дурным голосом произнес:  
— Вау, смотри, какие клеевые, — он показал рукой на лавку с какой-то фигней и, видимо, пытался подобрать слово. — Какие клеевые штуки.  
Чонин не успел ничего ответить, потому что к ним подошел Лу Хань и хлопнул Чонина по плечу.  
— Йоу, бро! — Лу Хань улыбнулся ему и вопросительно посмотрел на Сехуна. — Сехун, верно? — он протянул ему руку, подмигивая.  
— Д-да, — услышал внезапно заикающегося Сехуна Чонин.  
Он повернулся к нему, чтобы понять, что произошло, раз этот напыщенный петух вдруг так ведет себя.  
Щеки и уши Сехуна были какого-то стремного, нехарактерного для него, розового оттенка. Он постоянно облизывал губы и смотрел себе под ноги.  
— Я — Лу Хань! Здорово наконец-то познакомиться с тобой.  
— Мне т-тоже очень приятно познакомиться с вами, сэр.  
— Ладно, — Лу Хань приобнял Чонина и похлопал Сехуна по плечу. — Мне надо идти. Еще увидимся, — он подмигнул ему и ушел.  
Чонин сделал три глубоких вдоха, но не смог удержаться и заржал в голос, шлепая по коленке.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Сехун и пнул его под зад.  
— Бха-ха, так вот в чем дело! — Чонин не мог успокоиться. — Интересный фестиваль, бла-бла, — передразнил он, растягивая гласные.  
— Просто заткнись, — прошипел Сехун и потянул его в сторону.  
— Да ты просто мог попросить меня, балда.  
— Нет, — Сехун мотнул головой. — Это выглядело бы подозрительно.  
— То, как ты заикался, совсем не отпугнуло хёна, да-да.  
— Отвали, ой, где это мы?  
Сехун резко остановился. Чонин огляделся. Они, видимо, пошли не в ту сторону и оказались среди каких-то покосившихся амбаров. Подозрительных мрачных амбаров.  
— Что-то мне тут не нравится, — отчего-то тихо произнес Сехун.  
Чонин только теперь заметил, как было темно и холодно. Он поежился и спрятал ладони в карман толстовки.  
— Что, струсил, — с задором в голосе спросил он — нельзя же было показывать мелкому, как сам напугался глупой темноты.  
— Пф, нет, конечно, — фыркнул Сехун.  
Дверь на одном из амбаров открылась с наводящим ужас скрипом. Сехун с Чонином одновременно ойкнули и вцепились друг в друга.  
— Пошли поскорей отсюда.  
Чонин не знал, кто из них произнес эту фразу. Может быть, они оба.  
Они развернулись и, так и не расцепляя рук, пошли в обратную сторону.  
— Тебе не кажется, что как-то слишком тихо все вокруг?  
— Нет, не кажется! — звонко отозвался Сехун, ускоряя шаг.  
— И ветер куда-то пропал, — задумчиво добавил Чонин.  
Атмосфера вокруг них действительно стала какой-то…   
— Как в ужастике.  
— Ха-ха, бро, — нервно хохотнул Сехун, больно щипая его за бок. — И правда, ха-ха.  
Неожиданно им в лицо подул сильный ветер, вынуждая остановиться.  
— Что за хрень?  
В паре метров от них с неба полился столп зеленоватого света. Они задрали головы, чтобы посмотреть, откуда он шел.  
— Ущипни меня, — подозрительно спокойным голосом попросил Сехун.  
Чонин ущипнул его, как он надеялся, пребольно за задницу, чтобы синяк остался.  
— М-нет, не помогло. Ты тоже это видишь?  
— Ага, — ответил Чонин, продолжая пялиться на летающую гребаную тарелку, опускающуюся прямо перед ними.  
Как только она опустилась, снова наступила темнота. Медленно, до чесотки в зубах, медленно одна из пластин тарелки стала открываться. Изнутри светил яркий желтый свет. На его фоне показался силуэт кого-то гуманоидного с огромной головой.  
Не так себе представлял все это Чонин.  
— Мамочки, — вырвалось у него, когда гуманоид сделал первый шаг.  
— Святые яйца Бекхэма! — поддержал его Сехун.  
Тем временем нечто спустилось с трапа и двинулось к ним.  
А вдруг оно отвратительное на вид, Чонин не выдержит, блеванет ему под ноги, развяжется межгалактическая война и Земля будет уничтожена?  
Нечто было облачено в черные кожаные брюки, куртку и мощные сапоги. Общий мрачный вид разбавлял мотоциклетный леопардовый шлем.  
— Мне нужен Ким Чонин! — произнес пришелец металлическим голосом.  
— Это не я! — взвизгнул Сехун и побежал.  
Чертов предатель! Чонин хотел последовать за ним, но интуиция подсказывала, что скрыться от пришельца не удастся. Он гулко сглотнул, когда пришелец потянулся к шлему. Вот оно. Сейчас Чонин изольет душу прямо на эти классные чистенькие инопланетные ботинки.  
— Приветствую, — все тем же металлическим голосом начал пришелец, — Ким Чонин, — закончил он уже вполне обыкновенным человеческим.  
Да и выглядел он как обычный человек. Хотя его аура была слишком уж сексуальной для обычного. А еще эти губы, с загнутыми кверху уголками, вызывали ассоциацию с котом. Чонин почувствовал, как у него пересохло в горле, и кашлянул. Пришелец повторил его действие.  
— Приветствую, Ким Чонин, — снова произнес он и слегка приподнял брови в ожидании.  
— Приветствую, — спохватился Чонин. — Э-э, — он почесал затылок, смутившись широкой улыбки пришельца. — А вы кто?  
— Хуан Цзытао, — четко, словно военный, ответил пришелец и показал знак мира, растопыривая указательный и средний пальцы. — Прибыл на Землю, дабы предотвратить ужасную трагедию галактического масштаба.  
Все-таки будет война? Все умрут?  
— Вам, скорей всего, нужно связаться с правительством?  
— Вовсе нет. Ключом к предотвращению катастрофы является житель Земли, Ким Чонин, — Цзытао указал на него пальцем.  
— Э-э, — Чонин не был готов к такой ответственности. — Вы уверены, что я нужный Ким Чонин? Их довольно много, может, вы пере…  
— Ни в коем случае! Вы – единственный. Я могу с закрытыми глазами в малейших деталях изобразить вас.  
— Вау.  
— Прошу, — Цзытао опустился на колени, и Чонин занервничал еще больше. — Не отказывайтесь сотрудничать — судьба моего мира зависит от вас.  
— Воу-воу, — Чонин нагнулся к нему, пытаясь поднять на ноги, но Цзытао сопротивлялся.  
Его голова была так низко опущена, что, скорей всего, соприкасалась с землей.  
— Прошу вас, поднимитесь, я согласен помочь вам.  
— Правда? — Цзытао резко поднял к нему голову.  
Чонин забыл, что нужно дышать. Он, словно в трансе, кивнул, и Цзытао расплылся в улыбке. Он вскочил на ноги и крутанулся вокруг своей оси. Он стал пританцовывать, напевая что-то сильно напоминающее «фанстастик бэйби» и «крэйзи ин лав» одновременно.  
— Ох, — вырвалось у Чонина — Цзытао выглядел чрезвычайно соблазнительным.  
Его вздох вернул Цзытао в реальность — он прекратил свой победный танец и вытянулся, как по струнке, перед Чонином.  
— А что от меня требуется?  
— Да, — отмахнулся Цзытао. — Всего-то ничего — найти истинную любовь.  
— Ах-ха, — засмеялся Чонин, но остановился, когда заметил, как посерьезнел Цзытао. — Это ведь шутка, ведь да? — понадеялся он. Он был слишком молод, чтобы задумываться о таких вещах.  
— Нет, — Цзытао выглядел оскорбленным. — Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому со всей серьезностью — судьба моего мира зависит от этого.  
— Но, — замялся Чонин. — Это какая-то ерунда. Как такие вещи могут быть связаны?  
— Напрямую. Это действительно очень важно, чтобы вы нашли истинную любовь. Мой мир, — Цзытао развел руками, — и ваш тоже, напрямую зависят от этого. Если вы не сумеете найти свою любовь, то произойдет нечто ужасное, — он выделил последнее слово зловещим шепотом.  
— Ох, ладно-ладно, — Чонин выставил перед собой руки в примиряющем жесте. — Я постараюсь это сделать.   
— Отлично! — Цзытао хлопнул в ладоши и подошел к нему. — А теперь скажи, — он приобнял его за плечи, прижимаясь. — Где я могу припарковать тачку, — он кивнул в сторону летающей тарелки. — И веди к себе домой — я устал.  
Цзытао показушно зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и уткнул голову в сгиб шеи Чонина.  
— Ерунда какая-то, — пробормотал тот и пошел открывать самый большой амбар — летающую тарелку надо было спрятать.

***

Чонин довольно быстро понял, что Цзытао невыносим. В квартире он таскался за ним по пятам, даже если Чонин просил этого не делать. И отказывался спать где-либо кроме кровати Чонина, аргументируя тем, что ему страшно.  
— Но у тебя есть эта лазерная пушка, супер-скорость и здоровенные мускулы, — не раз пытался отговорить его Чонин. — Тебе нечего бояться — приведений не существует. Но даже если и так, то ты их отделаешь.  
Цзытао распахивал глаза, выпячивал нижнюю губу и начинал бормотать что-то про ненасытных монстров печенек. А он — Цзытао, ведь такой сладкий мальчик, монстры обязательно нападут на него, если Чонина не будет рядом. А если они нападут, то Чонин без Цзытао так никогда и не найдет любовь, и случится нечто ужасное.  
— Произойдет катастрофа! — доверительно говорил Цзытао, нарушая его личное пространство.

— Кстати о личном пространстве, — продолжил Чонин, массируя веки.  
— М? — Лу Хань поставил перед ним чашку свежесваренного кофе и сел напротив, упирая подбородок в стол.  
— Однажды он, — Чонин запнулся, снова вспоминая тот момент.   
Правильно, что он пошел выговориться именно к Лу Ханю — тот внимательно слушал, не подгоняя и не перебивая. Чонин прочистил горло и продолжил, утыкаясь взглядом в чашку.  
— Однажды он зашел ко мне в душ «потереть спинку», мотивировав тем, что если он этого не сделает, то случится катастрофа галактического масштаба, — выпалил Чонин и почувствовал, как краснеет.  
Лу Хань, слава яйцам Бекхэма, никак не прокомментировал это.  
— И что было дальше? — мягко произнес он.  
— Он схватил меня одной рукой за плечо, а другой растирал гель по моей пояснице. Он меня щупал и гладил, Лу Хань! И при этом приговаривал, что я опаздываю на очередное свидание вслепую.  
— Так ты не сказал ему, что ты…  
— Нет, конечно! — перебил Чонин — все еще боялся произносить это слово вслух. — И, надеюсь, он не заметил, как я возбудился.  
— Кхм, — задумчиво протянул Лу Хань. — И он все еще продолжает пытаться свести тебя с красивыми девушками?  
Чонин кивнул, горестно вздыхая. Лу Хань откинулся на стуле и принялся поглаживать подбородок.  
— И он даже не подозревает, что нравится тебе.  
Чонин помотал головой, представляя, как расстроится Цзытао, когда выяснит правду.  
— Что за дурачье? Это ведь так очевидно! — Лу Хань выглядел возмущенным.  
— Кто бы говорил, хён, — хмыкнул Чонин.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Лу Хань поджал губы и отмахнулся от него.  
Прошло уже два месяца со дня фестиваля, когда Сехун и Лу Хань познакомились, но «дело», как называл это Сехун, так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Чонин не думал, что Лу Хань не замечает стараний мелкого. Тут таилось что-то другое.  
— Да ты боишься, хён!  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Прекращай надумывать всякую фигню и трахни его уже, наконец-то!  
— А я думал, что, может, это он меня?  
— Ох, хён, фу! — Чонин закрыл глаза ладонями. — Я совсем не хочу знать что-то такое про тебя и Сехуна.  
— Но не ты ли сам только что…  
— Чш! — Чонин прижал палец к губам. — Слышишь?  
Лу Хань отрицательно замотал головой.  
— Что это? Кажется, или это Лига Справедливости зовет?  
— Чонин, ты болван! — Лу Хань щелкнул его по носу, и Чонин захохотал.  
Но его смех прервался сразу же, как только он заметил знакомую фигуру, парящую за окном.  
— Что за чертовщина? — закричал Лу Хань и скатился под стол.  
Чонин медленно подошел к окну и открыл створки, позволяя Цзытао влететь в квартиру.  
— Почему ты все еще здесь? — он ткнул Чонина пальцем в грудь.  
Чонин попятился. Несмотря на то, что Цзытао улыбался, выглядел он устрашающе.  
— Ты должен был подойти к причалу еще десять минут назад, — Цзытао продолжал надвигаться на него и тыкать пальцем.  
— Но, Цзытао, — захныкал Чонин, подражая ему же (в самом начале тот учил его, что девушек можно покорить такими милыми штучками). — Я совсем не хочу туда, — протянул он и заметил, как уши Цзытао слегка порозовели. А что, если…  
— Давай, — он перехватил ладонь Цзытао и прижал к груди так, чтобы тот слышал, как сильно бьется его сердце. — Мы с тобой вдвоем покатаемся на лодке? Будет весело, — он понизил голос в надежде на успех. — Ты, я и никаких девушек.  
Где-то на заднем плане Лу Хань фыркнул, и Цзытао опомнился.  
— Вот уж нет! Я так долго это планировал, а ты хочешь все испортить и так просто получить то, чего я добивался месяцами? Хрен тебе. Все будет по моему плану, пошли, — он потянул Чонина к выходу.  
— Рад был повидаться, Лу Хань, — кинул он через плечо, вытаскивая Чонина из квартиры.  
— Вот еще, — бурчал он всю дорогу. — Испортить мой гениальный план! Хрен там был.  
Чонин не понимал, отчего Цзытао так завелся, и просто тихонечко сидел рядом — провоцировать еще больше не хотелось.  
Как только они остановились у яхты, полураздетые девушки открыли дверцы машины и утащили Чонина на яхту.  
Он обернулся, когда оказался на палубе, чтобы позвать Цзытао, но был встречен угрюмым взглядом. Тогда он решил наплевать на все и попробовать расслабиться.

***

Но это у него не получилось.   
Где-то через полчаса девушки стали причитать «ох, как жарко», бросая плотоядные взгляды на Чонина. А потом и вовсе разделись, оставшись в малюсеньких купальниках.  
И вот теперь они стали жаться к нему, требуя внимания. Чонин про себя матерился, проклиная Сехуна и Цзытао. Надо было как можно скорей определиться с планом отступления.  
Когда одна из девушек положила ладошку на его пах, Чонин понял, что настало время приключений.  
Он вырвался из цепких пальчиков и помчался к борту. Он как можно быстрей перемахнул через ограждения и посмотрел вниз. Чего уж и говорить — было страшно. Чонин сглотнул и обернулся назад — девушки охали и просили его вернуться.  
— Никогда! — прокричал он в ответ и прыгнул, зажмуривая глаза.  
Однако, ожидаемого столкновения с водой не произошло. Его кто-то держал. Чонин глубоко вздохнул такой приятный запах.  
— Цзытао, — пробормотал он довольно и открыл глаза.  
Цзытао улыбался ему и крепко прижимал к себе. Они летели высоко над водой.  
— Ты меня спас, — мурлыкнул Чонин и мысленно дал себе кулаком по лбу — что за Капитан Очевидность?  
— Ага, — радостно ответил Цзытао. — И теперь ты обязан выйти за меня замуж.  
Чонин поперхнулся воздухом.  
— На моей планете таков обычай — тот, кто спасает другого от смерти, может попросить у него все что угодно.  
Цзытао был похож на кота, разбудившего хозяина посреди ночи чтобы сказать «мур-мур» — таким довольным он выглядел.  
— И мое желание в том, чтобы ты вышел за меня.  
— Ерунда какая-то, — Чонин потряс головой. — Ты же заставлял меня знакомиться с девушками, чтобы любить их и все такое.  
— Это было частью плана, — Цзытао жмурился от удовольствия.  
— Так ты…  
— Ага, — радостно подтвердил Цзытао.  
— Все это, чтобы…  
— Йеп.  
— Чтобы спасти меня и сделать предложение руки?  
— Ну, технически нет. У тебя просто нет выбора.  
— Да ты хоть знаешь, как я страдал все это время? — Чонин стукнул его в бок.  
— Ау!  
— А ты, зараза, издевался надо мной, игрался! — Чонин снова стукнул его. — Негодяй! — восхищенно добавил он и поцеловал Цзытао.  
— Худший пикап-мастер, — прошептал он, разрывая поцелуй.  
Но, несмотря на все это, Цзытао выглядел счастливым.  
Внезапно его как-то затрясло, и Цзытао ойкнул, посмотрев вниз.  
— В чем дело?  
— Топливо в сапогах закончилось, — виновато произнес он, и в следующий момент они стали падать.  
— Я не умею плавать, — успел услышать Чонин, перед тем как они погрузились в воду.

***

— Значит, вот оно? — Сехун смотрел с надеждой, все еще не веря.  
— Угу.  
— Конец, да?  
Чонин снова кивнул.  
— Ты мог пожелать что угодно, а вместо этого попросил любить тебя вечно.  
Чонин опустил голову, улыбаясь, и не ответил — был слишком смущен.  
— А теперь вы улетаете к нему, — Сехун махнул в сторону амбаров, где Цзытао пытался отыскать тарелку. — Бросаешь меня, значит.  
— Но у тебя теперь есть Лу Хань, тебе не будет одиноко, — Чонин похлопал его по плечу, успокаивая.  
Сехун прижал его к себе, заключая в крепкие бро-объятья.  
— Я буду скучать, бро, — Чонин совсем не собирался, но все же шмыгнул носом.  
— Прости, — шепнул Сехун, отстраняясь.  
— За что?  
— Где моя крошка? — услышали они рык Цзытао.  
— Я продал ее тому плейбою — Кёнсу, — пискнул Сехун и побежал.

***

Ифань брел по пустой трассе с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. Штат Айдахо оказался той еще дырой, но кто же знал, что его обкрадут в том захудалом мотеле. Больше никогда он не поведется на милых мальчиков — от них сплошные неприятности. Особенно, если они такие высокие и улыбчивые, как тот.   
Ифань сплюнул на землю, злясь на себя.  
Наконец-то, за его спиной послышался шум движенья. Он обернулся, но решил, что ему это кажется.  
По трассе, в метре над асфальтом, летела тарелка.  
Наверное, это все от жары и с похмелья, решил Ифань. Правда, какие-то слишком странные галлюцинации.   
Поравнявшись с ним, тарелка затормозила и из открытого люка высунулся щегольски одетый парень. Он спустил солнечные очки на кончик носа, окинул Ифаня тяжелым взглядом и, видимо, удовлетворенный, подмигнул ему.  
— Не хочешь ли прокатиться на моей тарелке, красавчик? — щеголь игриво подвигал бровями.  
— Лучше ты на моем шаттле, — ответил Ифань и запрыгнул в тарелку — терять было нечего.

***

Цзытао схватился за сердце и жалобно посмотрел на Чонина.  
— Что, снова? — обеспокоенно спросил тот, притягивая к себе Цзытао для успокаивающих объятий.  
— Да, — всхлипнул Цзытао. — Кёнсу снова с кем-то трахается в моей малышке.


End file.
